deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Idiots Battle Royal
Cartoon Network Idiots Battle is a What-If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed, Edd n Eddy vs The Powerpuff Girls vs Kids Next Door vs Billy & Mandy: It's the Battle of Cartoon Network's Biggest Idiots. Which moron will prevail? Intro Cartoon Network has some of the stupidest characters ever created, and today we're featuring four of them in this Ultimate Battle. * Ed the Strongest, yet Dumbest member of the Eds * Boomer the Dumbest member of the Rowdyruff Boys * Billy, Mandy and Grim's idiotic friend * and Numbuh 4 the Dumbest member of Sector V I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ed blob:https://www.youtube.com/bf8f848a-8c3c-4f90-9254-8495a8e7db52 Once upon a time in a suburban neighborhood, their was a boy with superhuman strength, horrible body odor, loves buttered toast, chickens, and gravy, and his name is Ed. Bio * Height: 5'9 * Weight: Unknown * Age: probably 14 * Collects sponges * Likes chickens * Has Acrophobia Ed was born and raised in peach creek along with his younger sister sarah. It was there was where he best friends Double D and Eddy, and together they when on a bunch of mis adventures together. Ed is like the glue that keeps the Eds friendship together, and with them he accomplish a bunch of crazy feats. Feats * Literately broke the fourth wall * Survived an Electro static explosion which he created and similar to a nuclear warhead explosion * Lift entire buildings with out even trying * Belched an entire neighborhoods food in one night while asleep * Eat anything whole in on bite, even a huge bed * Survived huge multiple fall with barely a scratch that should've killed him * Built an elevator to the moon with just by piling a bunch of stuff on an elevator He and his friends survived a fall from outer space, raided an entire neighborhood of it's food, modified double d's invention an cardboard elevator by pilling a bunch of stuff on it, making it go all the way to the moon, and he caused and survived an electro explosion that is similar to a nuclear warhead explosion. He also that tons of crazy abilities and weapons Powers/Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, durability * Electricity and energy manipulating * 4th wall awareness * Healing factor * Fighting style: ** Wrestling ** Warrior * Batter-ed (him as a battering ram) Alter-forms * Ed-zilla * Dark Ed * Lothar Ed * Ed the Dirt pecker Weapons * Baron O beef Dip ** If it's sting is pulled, it would shoot out a flamethrower from it's mouth * Thingamajig * Jet Pack * Canadian Squirt Gun Ed is strong enough to lift buildings with ease and sometimes without even trying, can break the fourth wall, and most impressive of all is that he can break logic. Yep he can manipulate the world around him, can do strange things to his body, etc. Now while all of this may seem impressive, he does have plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * Incredibly stupid * Has little to no experience in fighting * Allergic to rabbits and butterscotch * Sometimes acts like a coward * Sucks at playing the violin Boomer blob:https://www.youtube.com/89575d43-3e8c-484b-b087-803f2f6cb904 Billy blob:https://www.youtube.com/d7d925e0-1030-4ac3-b14b-48b971607556 Numbuh 4 blob:https://www.youtube.com/87deabe8-4c2f-434a-b248-095c99d7330e Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Who Would Win? Ed Boomer Billy Numbuh 4 Who are you rooting for? Ed Boomer Billy Numbuh 4 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:By Superray06